Electronic apparatuses such as televisions (TV), personal computers (PC), etc. have come into wide use recently.
These electronic apparatuses output video and audio when they are started up (powered ON).
For example, when a television (TV) is powered OFF, output information (last channel information) of a broadcast channel, volume, etc. outputted at that time is generally stored in a storage module such as a semiconductor memory.
When the television is then powered ON (started up), the television outputs the broadcast channel outputted at the powering-OFF time with the volume outputted at the powering-OFF time by using the information (last channel information) stored in the semiconductor memory or the like.
The volume may be too large when the electronic apparatus (a television etc.) is started up (powered ON) in an environment where it is desired to avoid large volume output in a relatively quiet time zone such as early morning or late night or at a quiet place such as a hospital.